


On Cold Nights

by Heavisi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable couple interactions, Bedtime, Cute fluffy feels, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavisi/pseuds/Heavisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter somewhere, and it is to be rewarded with cute and thoughtless drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Cold Nights

Sasha shivered as she dove underneath the covers, pulling them tight around her. It was freezing. The middle of winter was her least favorite time of year- she was usually unable to avoid the cold it brought with it, forcing her to breathe through her mouth often. But since the air was so cold, she wound up with a sore throat by morning.  
Her teeth chartered, and she shifted around in the covers to find heat. She found none, and instead called to her boyfriend in the other room. "Connie," she whined, her voice thick with the southern drawl he loved, but hid from others. "It's so cold! Get in bed with me already," she moved over in bed, hearing him finish up in the bathroom.  
"Yep. Coming, babe." The water stopped running and a short pause followed before he walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his face with his shirt. He then took it off and slung it towards the clothes hamper- missing, of course.  
He jumped into bed, scooping Sasha up in his arms and hugging her tight. "Big spoon or little spoon?" He asked, crossing his legs and nuzzling her hair. They often switched, so Connie usually asked.  
"Little," she said, reaching out her arms from where they were pinned in her blanket-burrito and squeezed his cheek.  
He laughed, taking her hand in his before releasing her. "Little spoon it is." He leaned back, letting her crawl over him and to the right side of the bed, and crawled in after her, snaking his hands underneath the blankets and over her abdomen.  
"Your hands are so warm," she said, snuggling closer to his chest.  
He responded by hugging her tightly and burrowing beneath the covers. "Call me... The Heater."  
"That sounds like a wrestling name."  
"My final move could be stuffing toast in someone's mouth."  
"Could be a stripper name, too."  
"Only on Tuesdays," he snickered, kissing the back of her shoulders.   
She chuckled. "I love you," she said, feeling his fingers starting to trace circles into the skin of her stomach.  
"I love you, too, babe," he echoed, slowly closing his eyes and touching his forehead to the back of her neck.  
"Goodnight," she whispered, but it was too late- he was asleep, and the darkness was the only one who heard her.


End file.
